Relic
by SilenceIndustries
Summary: In the land of Ooo, the old world is not dead yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Relic**

"Ya Boi!" The adventurer shouted with enthusiasm, "Come on Jake! We got dungeons to grind!" he shouted back.

"Hold up Finn!" a yellow dog shouted back running up, "We haven't found any dungeons in awhile man!"

The adventurer, Finn, smiled, "Yeah man, but we're bound to find one, there are plenty of them all about Ooo," "You sure you're not going to get addicted like you did with that train?" Jake worried, remembering how messed up Finn became.

"Nah, it's cool. Like I said, my inside voice is telling me that things are cool," Finn said patting his head with a smile. Jake let out a small laugh and smiled back, things were calming down, Finn was back to his happy self, if not a bit quieter now.

Finn was about to suggest a idea on how to find dungeons, until he tripped, and a loud metal _CLANG_ was heard from the ground.

Jake helped Finn up and the two looked down, a large metal door was right there, sealed tight, it appeared to be powered, must have been from before the Great Mushroom War. The two looked at each other and smiled, they had found a dungeon, and not just any dungeon, one from before the time of Ooo. "Hey Finn! Do you know what time it is?" Jake asked.

"AAAADVENTURE TIME!" Finn shouted with joy as the two fistbumped, they first time they had done the cheer in years. And with that Jake shifted his arm into a crowbar and pried the door open, the sound of it being forcefully depressurized resounded through the forest. The adventurers smiled, and stepped in.

"Au-au-au-au-au-au-auxi-i-i-i-i-ilery Power off-off-offline-ine-ine," a computerized voice rang out through the halls, echoing in the dark.

The only source of light the two had was a lantern, metal panels, rusted, and falling apart, the entire dungeon seemed to ready to collapse upon them, the creak of metal groaning, the sounds of leaky pipes everywhere.

"Finn this is creepy!" Jake muttered creeped out by the surroundings. "Nah man this is cool, haven't been in a dungeon like this in awhile," Finn remarked, actually entertained at the scenery around them.

Many rooms were closed and empty, it was a long hallway for the most part, blinking broken monitors and computer screens around them, worn by time. And only one room with a light blue glow coming from the cracks of the broken Metal doors.

The two stepped in, both gasping in amazement as many pods surrounded them, some broke, some dark, some with frost still lining the windows as the dead lay in there frosted over. "Finn this is messed up!" Jake cried as he looked over the sights. "Dude I know," was all the adventurer had to say to his companion.

There was one pod, completely fogged up and frosted over, it was glowing, the only one still truly glowing bright, it had a almost hypnotic effect. Finn was drawn to it.

"Hey Jake... help me find a way to open this pod," the human adventurer told his dog. Jake nodded meekly, still freaked out by all they had seen, this wasn't like a typical dungeon adventure, those had talking skeletons, quirky boss battles, things that made them amusing. This was looking at history, and seeing how time had quickly torn that down, things from before the Great Mushroom War maybe, or after, what if there was something still down here?

The two scoured the room until Jake found a large lever. "Uh Finn... get ready," He told his buddy, Finn nodded and turned to the pod. With a loud crack Jake pulled the lever. The room lit up brightly and the pod let out a loud hiss as it depressurized, alarms blared.

"Re-Re-Reactivating Pod, prepare for exit of Cry-cry-cryogenic sleep!"

The two stared at the pod as it continued to defrost, then... it stopped. Nothing. It just stopped glowing.

"Hey man this is bunk! It's broken like the rest of them!" Jake exclaimed disappointed at the result. At least until a soft click was heard.

_SHWOOM_! Electronic doors began to open and there did Finn and Jake lay their eyes upon a impressive sight. Loot, Weapons! Treasure! Technology! The two stood there mouths wide open, before more hissing began and around the pods shelves and storage containers began to open. More loot.

Finn stepped up to the pod that had been glowing just a moment ago, the container had not opened, but the shelf had, Finn reached in and pulled out a strange flat metal... thing. It had a strange black rectangle on it, and within a moment, it lit up, Images flashing on the device like a computer screen, until it settled on one, it was a outline of a humanoid body, 100% being shown on each individual part, legs, body, arms, head. Finn was confused, was this his body? Nah it couldn't be it. There were other items on the screen, such as buttons that said, "Status, Inventory, Information" but they couldn't seem to work for Finn.

"Yo Finn check this stuff out! This ain't swords!" Jake called, Finn set the device down and ran over to see this himself. The device lighting up again before saying on a line of text, "Cryogenic Reanimation complete. Now beginning final depressurization of pod,"

/

_HIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS_ Finn and Jake were two distracted with old world tech to focus on the pod, with a loud _FWOOSH_ the cryogenic pod finally opened and dropped out it's content. A survivor, someone from before the war.

He coughed in a fit, the survivor's lungs had not held lungs in a millennial or so. The air was stale, hard to breath, he just needed to get his bearings.

"Come on Damien, up you go now," He groaned to himself as he pushed himself up, until he heard something, it was the sound of hands digging through opened crates, he looked about, everyone else was dead. That meant only one thing, something that had been ingrained into his mind before he was frozen. Bandits and raiders.

Damien looked about, his Datapad was already out. They had been through his stuff already, he didn't like this. Damien opened his container, he hoped he had got one of the C-Co laser weapons, a decent blaster pistol would suffice. The container opened, there was the standard survivor's outfit, hoodie, layered jacket, thick pants, a chemical mask with a pair of reflective goggles, and a large backpack, and as for the weapon. Much to his disappointment, it was a 12.7mm pistol, the Magnum 20. Still C-Co weaponry, just not the one he wanted.

"No time to be picky Damien" The survivor thought, he grabbed the pistol and loaded the magazine, He had to get what supplies were available. See how far civilization had fallen, and how long he could survive, or if any other vaults were okay.

He stepped towards the armory, where the last of the supplies would be, he raised the gun and stepped forward, there were the bandits, what appeared to be a young human and a strange yellow creature, possibly a dog, but it walked on two legs.

/

"Jake this stuff is awesome!" Finn shouted looking over all the old tech and loot. "Yeah man!" Jake agreed.

Click.

The two froze for a moment and turned about. There stood a humanoid figure, with a strange block like weapon pointed at them. "Who are you two?" the being asked.

Finn and Jake just continued to stare.

"Do you two speak English?"

More silence.

"Do you talk at all? ANSWER ME!" Within that moment of paranoid shouting from the being, Finn and Jake took their chance. Charging at the figure, KATHOOM the weapon went off as the Figure tried to fire at them, Finn and Jake had him pinned down.

"Jake we got him!" Finn shouted with glee, "Oh yeah! He ain't going anywhere!" Jake said stretching himself over to keep the figure down.

/

Damien started to panic, not even 20 minutes out of the pods and he was going to die. The bandit drew a big red sword, "He must be the boss or something of this dungeon," the raider noted noted. Damien's breathing became audible, was this it? Killed by some Raider who appeared so young and his freakish mutation of a companion?

The raider brought the sword over Damien's neck, raised it up high before

"STOP I'M HUMAN!" Damien shouted in desperation.

The raider froze again, his blade just barely above Damien's neck.

/

Finn stood there in shock, another human being? "Did you come from the pods?" the figure nodded, "What's your name?" "Damien,"

"Jake let him go," Finn told his friend, "WHAT?!" Jake exclaimed in surprise, "Finn you can't be serious he tried to kill us!"

"Jake let him go,"

Jake related and let Damien up, the figure still terrified of the two. "Get what you can out of everything here, this stuff is yours, we'll help you carry what you need, but, afterwords you're coming with us to see Princess Bubblegum and the Candy Kingdom,"

Damien nodded and began to search through the containers of the long dead. Finn still watching over him, he paused for a moment and turned back to the two, "Candy Kingdom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The large yellow dog stepped into the candy kingdom. Finn on his back, several bags of loot with them, and a prisoner tied up by Jake.

"I don't see why we have to keep him tied up," Finn remarked to his pal. "Dude he tried to kill us, as I keep reminding you!" Jake responded, Finn pouted a bit and turned to the prisoner, Damien, the human from before the time of Ooo. Who was sitting there in utter amazement at the Candy Kingdom.

"This defies reason! How did sugar suddenly create life smart enough to make a kingdom?!" He exclaimed in surprise, looking about, citizens of all shapes and sizes made out of Candy running about the kingdom, "You'll be in for a surprise when you meet Bubblegum," Jake told Damien with a smile.

/

Through the open window in one of the many rooms came Finn, carrying large bags, "Hey Bubblegum! We got something for you!" Finn called.

"Oh Finn and Jake! What do you have?" Bubblegum responded walking towards the two adventurers.

"Aw we got a lot Bubblegum! Crates of stuff from before the Great Mushroom War" Jake responded dumping said containers, "And we got a prisoner! He says he's human," Jake noted.

Finn nodded and Jake dumped Damien onto the floor in front of Bubblegum, mask and all. PB gasped and began to inspect him, "He feels like a regular human being, but I'll need to scan him," Bubblegum said pulling out a small scanner and running it over Damien.

"He also had this," Finn continued setting down Damien's gun and the spare magazines, "It's kinda like your electro gun or your Bloom-Ball-Blaster."

PB stepped over to the gun and emptied it, inspecting it all over, mumbling to herself, before turning to the containers and bags.

/

Damien sat himself upright as he watched the leader of the odd Candy Kingdom, named Bubblegum, look over his supplies, he may have survived for now, the bandit surprised to see another human being, was humanity gone? No that couldn't be right, he woke up, the vault that held him in cryo kept him alive, there were other vaults across the planet. Humanity should be fine.

The leader, Princess Bubblegum as she was called, began to work on one of the electric crates. Damien sat expectantly, hoping that by the end of this he could least eat some of the survival supplies.

"I bet there is some seriously strange old weapons!" Finn noted as a hiss from one of the containers opened up, "Is it laser weapons?" Jake asked.

"Nope," Bubblegum replied, "It's canned and packaged food," she said plainly holding up some cans and plastic packages.

"Aaaaaaw!" Damien moaned, "Does that mean those pizza pouches I had are ruined? The food can't have survived that long," the survivor said sadly, one of the few things he actually looked forward to when he awakened.

"Nah it's still good," Bubblegum told him running another scanner over it. Damien felt confused, his food had survived all this time? Surely he must have been asleep for a century if everyone was dead.

A ding was heard from a computer and Bubblegum turned to it, she smiled a bit. "Well guys, that prisoner of yours is definitely human, he's just... different, when did you come from?"

"Before the war," Damien responded plainly, still confused at the fact that his food supplies had survived that long.

"So either you mutated while frozen, or Finn is the one with mutations," Bubblegum mumbled, "Also there is a bit of metal in you, I can't identify it," "Oh that's the chip linked to my Datapad,"

The three turned to the survivor, looks of confusion now plain on their faces.

/

"Uh, my Datapad, you know, small metal tablet, had a screen on it," Damien told them in a tone as if they had seen it.

Finn then realized he had seen it before, he dug into his bag and pulled out the device, he had grabbed it from the old world human, and looked at it again, the status still saying that all parts of the body were 100%.

"This is yours?" "Yeah it's mine," "So it shows your body," "Uh yeah pretty much. Status, inventory, information, such as if civilization had advanced enough after the war I could do odd jobs,"

Finn understood the idea, he helped out as well as best as he could, it seemed Damien was not so different from him. Human, here to help.

Bubblegum had immediately taken the device and was trying to study it, only to no avail as it gave nothing. "Come on! Come on!" she grumbled

"Sorry ma'am but the thing is coded to my biometrics, it's uncrackable and it only works for me," Damein told Bubblegum plainly.

Finn smiled a bit as Bubblegum stopped, "Jake can we untie him now?"

"What? Are you crazy man he still tried to kill us!" Jake responded, "I've seen you get put in danger and I'm not going to let that happen just because he's human, remember the last person you thought that was human? Susan Strong?"

"To be fair, you came into my chambers, woke me up, started looting through the stuff I thought would be my only chance of survival in a harsh world, and then tried to kill me when I was trying to defend myself, how would you feel with the idea that someone was going to kill you just because you had some stuff?"

"Hey man that's just how stuff works!" Jake tried to defend, "Finn back me up."

"Jake you know I like dungeon grinding, just that those guys are evil monsters, this is a guy who doesn't have any moral clarification yet,"

Jake sat there, still pouting, but unable to argue, Finn was right, this guy was just a guy from a different time, he wasn't evil, not obviously evil yet, they'd just have to find out.

"Okay but the moment he hurts any of you he's dying Jake hot cross buns style!"

"Wait what?"


End file.
